Motor Candy
by Lil Ippy
Summary: Their love is everlasting – and now reunited with each other, the withering fire will grow twice in size. RxE - R
1. Info

**Title: **Motor Candy  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Main Genre:** Romance  
**Pairing:** RentonxEureka  
**Summary: **_Their love is everlasting – and now reunited with each other, the withering fire will grow twice in size._

**Notes/Spoilers:** Okay. I just finished the anime and then noticed there was a manga... -hits head- I love how both end, but my idea focuses more on the manga then the animation itself. Of course, I will have some events from the anime refer back to this fanfic. And if you don't know how the manga ended, I suggest you to go read it and be pulled into anxiety on what would happen in the future (just like the anime :P). I love it, but at the same time... despises those types of endings... .

**WARNING:** They may be a bit OOC or way OOC, all depends on your opinion. I'll try my hardest to keep them as in depth of their true characters.(Possibilities from fanfic: Axel may be a bit to old school while Renton could be annoyingly nervous about his urges). Heed my warning that I'm not the best with with original personalities. My original characters are usually random, perverted and total spazzes. So avoid harsh flames. But harsh criticism is definitely welcomed. How else will I get better?

**Disclaimer:** Be lucky that I don't own this series or it would have never got pass episode/chapter one due to my laziness and procrastination. Eureka Seven © Bones and other rightful owners

**Key:  
****word **= huge emphasis (instead of Caps Lock)**  
**_word _= emphasis, sound effect, or saying from manga/anime  
word~ = held longer when reading; ex. Hellooooo! = Hello~!  
"word word" = speaking outside the mind  
"_word word" _= speaking within the mind  
[word word] = usually inputs in the story to give a general idea; you can read along with them or not  
(word word) = my own personal input; usually retarded and have no connection to the fanfic :D

Enjoy~!


	2. Skittles

**Chapter one - Skittles; Taste the Rainbow**

* * *

_And Someday..._

The same heavenly breezes brush pass the dirt, brown colored hair that belonged to Renton's head, his form standing outside on the grassy, luscious, green hill; and despite the bright rays of the blazing orb from above, ocean blue eyes glittered back at it. Well, not exactly at the sun; they were more focused on gliding sky fish and the streaked colors that were able to paint a rainbow. Those puffy white clouds that had strolled across and behind the multicolored picture failed to erase the gorgeous competitor they had lost against. The seventeen year old couldn't help but smile at the view, his olivine hand reaching out towards the scenery in the sky. When feeling the trapar winds graze through his spread fingers of his left hand, the warmth of another set of fingertips delicately touch his own. His grin grew more.

_You'll come home._

Fully holding the familiar, soft, and feminine palm in the olivine skin toned of his own hands, Eureka's figure fluttered gently toward the planet's surface, and without hesitation or embarrassment, Renton wrapped his sleeved covered arms on her newly developed curved hips, helping her take a safe landing. She gingerly placed her palms on his shoulders, and even when booted feet where firmly on the hill, they remain there.

Then they met; her pools of lavender on his deep blue oceans. Never did they waver from each other nor were covered by their blinks, the next few seconds of silence feeling like an hour. The couple were just soaking in the fact that they could see the one they love once again in their lifetime. Not through dreams, pictures, or memories, but in actual life.

That's when the tears started to well up in Renton's sockets. Eureka, out of trouble and confusion, whispered his name in concern.

"It's not your fault," he whispered,"I'm just so damn happy that it's really you, Eureka."

Despite the tears running down his cheeks, Renton smiled weakly at her soft expression and removed a strand of turquoise hair from her angel like face. Of course the coralian copied her lovers emotional state, the salty water overflowing her eyelids and causing the coralian to face plant into his chest. Her body fitted him like a puzzle as she locked him in a hug around his ribcage with Renton, his arms adjusted around her neck and head; and he was unable to stop the temptation of twirling a few pieces of her unique color hair in his own fingers. She felt the odd and calm sensation of his playful contact, and without the ability to hold it back, her pale face tinted to a rosy color.

To break the silence unintentionally, Eureka pressed away from the close proximity- but not to the point where she can't feel his warmth and hands on her hips- and stated an obvious fact out. "You're taller than me, Renton-kun."

He blinked a few times back at her words, and used one of his hands to raise above his own skull and hover overhead to hers. A cheeky smile slipped on his once puzzled expression. "It seems I am," he proudly replied. "But, you also grew too." After saying that, he took in her features, gazing innocently at her new developed body.

H noticed her facial structure was still cute, however [in a good way he must add] it got longer to make a more attractive adjective he never thought to use. And that's not all either; her chest got slightly bigger (I'll say half cup more), her body grew very curvacious around the same hips he had hold of, and her legs were toned just perfectly to his likings.

Soon after engorging the body scan in mind, Renton felt his face heat up from the blood rushing to his brain.

_Dribble. _

"Renton! You're bleeding!" Eureka warned him, her purple-lilac eyes following the small trail of blood that had happened to sneak out from one of his nostrils. Before he could react, the coralian girl teared a piece of cloth from her sleeve and applied it to his nose. He sighed in relief and took a hold of it, joyful that Eureka still didn't understand the human body and it's reasons for certain reactions.

"Arigatou, Eureka.."

* * *

Instead of running home to announce Eurekas returned, the male decided to have the first few hours of her to himself. They were now sitting on the hilltop, the two sky-gazing with the sneak peeks at each other, (which I must say failed because they would catch one another). There were few words to conversant on, but still getting use to their reuniting love, they would just stare more than speak.

Surprisingly, Eureka took a bold move and leaned against his broad shoulders, unable to resist Rentons warm contact. He did tense up, then relaxed very quickly since he got use to the familiar and missed pose. Dipping his head against her teal covered cranium, he took a deep breath and took in her wonderful smell of mint leaves. Discreetly, he held her waist to further the proximity.

"You don't know how much I missed you.."

Eureka blinked at the half-expected words. "I have a general idea..." She didn't intend to sound cocky, and she gave her hard-to-resist smile to reason with Renton. However, having more feminine lips and facial structure, the smile caused her to squint her eyes slightly and curve her mouth in a very appealing [sexy] way. Renton was not ready for it, so when his blue orbs made eye contact with her purple, narrowed slits, his face flustered and red, it caused him to look away and scratch his nose. Again, she blinked back with a curious look when he faced the other way. "Renton?" Her soft voice didn't help when he still had the image in his head.

Curse those damn teenage hormones...

Finally regaining a settled composure, his head twisted towards Eureka again, but rather than finding himself returning to the side, he stopped halfway to be face to face. He had no idea when she crawled in front of him, except, all he knew was that they were really close, and judging by the smell of her minty scent, they were just a couple of centimeters away from foreheads, nose, or even lips touching. "E-Eureka-chan..?" he questioned with a stutter. He trailed her concern face to her lips and watched as it changed to a smile, unaware that she was observing the different change in personality from earlier [that is, when he turned away from being flustered]. By the sassy grin, it seems she either ignored the problem or it was solved on its own.

Another, deeper tint of red veiled his cheeks. _'And_ s_he's so innocent about it!'_ he whined in his head. Even just getting to see her again after two years, he didn't know how much he could take of her accidental charms. It should be the other way around! He should be swooning her! Nevertheless, she was a little naive to human behaviors and charisma so probably if he attempted to anything alluring albeit all _would_ fail.

A yank on the necklace he was wearing pulled him straight from the previous thoughts, a genuine smile stretching his lips at the glowing expression that shown on Eureka. She just realized the duck that hung loosely from the chain and had it in her hand, pulling the cord to have it flap its tail. Her look dazzled and a small giggle escape her mouth, the memory of receiving the trinket replaying through her mind. Renton chuckled with her and bent his head forward where he touches the soft, white forehead of Eurekas, his fingers gripping the chain from each side as he slid it on around Eureka's neck. She had shivered when Renton pulled her hair out and over the chain.

"I never forgot about you once," he said with a tender look, keeping his position. And then the next second, his pair of lips brushed over her pink smile. He didn't want to force her to repeat his action since it's never good to rush. Instead, he would loyalty remain frozen, slightly touching and awaiting for her turn, either positive or not. Finally, lilac eyes fluttered close, and ocean blues copied.

Thus the small flame inside bursts into a frenzy, the fire flickering at each advance; titling the head, interlocking fingers, hovering over the other, tongues dancing, wandering hands. They were still inexperience, needless to say, they continue, despite the lungs screaming in agony for oxygen. Not once did the thought of releasing stream though their mental states. And at the moment, more oil was poured on the fire.

Once lightheaded from lack of air and the mental smokes of the inferno, wet lips pulled apart and panted for air. Renton immediately took in the fact he was on top of Eureka, each leg next to her hip bones and his one hand resting to the right of her head while the other was entwined with his lover's own palm. Never once had he thought of ever being in this position. He was fairly new to this and had no chance to stop the beat red hue spreading in his facial pigments. Except, he wasn't the only one casting an embarrassed glow. The coralian was still panting for her breath, developed chest raising up and down, with the human male and replicated the identical blush, finding her free arm tucked and gripped on Rentons sweatshirt neck.

Renton smoothly switched their interlocked hands onto their wrists, and assisted her back on her pale knees aside to his own, both angled in opposite directions. They could still see their faces, however the eyes of the couple were anywhere but. Unable to rid of their blushes and heated minds, they felt awkward on what to say.

"I-It will be supper soon. Maybe we should be getting back to Ojii-san and the kids..." Renton suggested while rubbing the back of his neck. Eureka turned to the setting sun and back to the male, her smile delighted and nodding.

* * *

The roars of the motorcycle engine clicked off into a hum when it braked inside the Thurston Garage, the noise going completely silent as Renton removed the keys and kicked the stand out. Slipping from the arms that were clinging to his abdominal region, he hopped off and lifted Eureka out from her seat, callous hands on a curved waist and slender fingers on tone shoulders. Plopping her down, he patted his sweatshirt from collected pollen and sawdust he had attained from the windmill he was previously repairing. Eureka, out of fun, parroted him. Ocean pools gazed at her, but they had to advert because she quickly gave another of her cute smiles.

It was a good thing too that he had shifted his gaze the other way or the teen wouldn't been able to dodge the wretch that was pitched at his head. The steel tool clanked against a machinery passed the target it ringing to a stop when a snort puffed out. "Where have you been! It's near dinner! Have you been slacking off again or is it that you are co-noodling with that girl-"

It suddenly got real quiet. The old man, Axel, jaw dropped, if possible, to the ground. A non audible noise stretched from his vocal cords, for what Renton could make out, maybe a surprise 'Ahh'. It continued for a stressful ten seconds, until the boy took a hold of Eurekas hand.

"Your aim is becoming worst, Ojii-san. Is it that you're getting blind or am I getting better?" Only snorts of frustration escape the old geezer as he huffed from Rentons quick tongue. "Anyway, what's for dinner?" spoke a confident tone as it stroll pass, leaving Axel alone in the garage, dumbstruck.

His gray furrowed brows soon released the tension as his eyeglass gaze slowly turned to reveal a sober smile, sockets welling up at the two forms walking to the door.

"Finally.. He's back to himself..."

* * *

As soon as the two appeared inside the house, they got overwhelmed by the kids excitement and happy tears, and didn't even expect Holland or Talho to be there. Once they could be released from the bear hugs, Eureka noticed the protruding tummy of her friend Talho. All had cheered happily to the new life inside the formerly Gekko State member, not able to resist the invitation of them to eat over. Stories were shared and so were answers to Eurekas questions to somethings she didn't comprehend.

(In the manga, Talho doesn't get pregnant until the two year mark but I will have given the knowledge that Eureka does know that she could reproduce too. However, she haven't been taught how babies are conceived. That will be fixed shortly.. -insert a perverted smile here-)

Full and content, Holland and Talho took their exit and so follow the sun, passing its horizon with wonderful colors and the darkness. The moon shifted high above the horizon, the pale lights sneaking inside any bare windows even if it was invited or not. From working hard in the heat, especially in sweatshirt and jeans, Renton escaped from the overcrowded room and to his bathroom. Streaking out of his clothing, he ran hot water in the newly refurbished tub, which had gain twice the size of the old porcelain. While it had filled, he washed himself with the soap and dumped a couple of buckets before entering.

Warmth relieved any knots or tender soreness in his tone body, the feeling washing away any burden on his shoulders. He sunk down to his chin, a content sigh being freed from his smiling lips. Nevertheless, his short relaxation ended when the door open, the creak awakening him from his heat dazed mind. Three small forms appeared in the foggy room, their bodies scampering towards the tub until the first fell in with a splash. Bubbles floated up to the surface of the warm water and then did a dark brown head.

"Maetar!"

"You were taking forever, Linck!" replied a young girls voice. Her pink tongue stuck out shortly after and made a humming sound to go along. But, since karma is a bitch, she lost her footing and flopped right in afterward. Maurice quickly slink in and next to Renton, his usual spot when bathing.

"Brewh!" gasped Maetar when she resurfaced. (Sound it out saying bread without the 'D' if that helps)

"Hah hah! You fell in!" Linck yelled, his eyes squinting from grinning hugely. Obviously, since Maetar is Maetar, she tackled him and started the usual war they would have when in the tub. Renton and Maurice had to laugh at the little act, their snickering almost identical. But being discreet and quick during the laughter, another presence had taken a seat next to the male, the soft skin of the upper arm rubbing up his left side. At first he thought it was Maurice who switched spots amid the chaos.

He was truly wrong.

Eurekas cyan hair now sticks against his damp cheek, and some how without touching anything else, locked his hand within her supple palm.

Dark, chocolate hairs were pinned straight and poking amongst the contact. His body went rigid and appeared like he got sunburned from his days outside. To add, his breathing shorten and his blue eyes were currently spread wide open. Dare he turns to look at her, he wouldn't be gazing into those vivid lavender pools; they would be wandering downwards. And so he forced his eyes frozen, respecting her far too much to even side glance her. This cause Eureka to question his behavior lie earlier.

"Renton-kun... Are you alright?"

And for being far too innocent, she twisted her upper body to catch his frozen stare which brought up another new problem; the soft tip of her one breast was currently pressed on him.

Flying to the other side of the tub without a second thought, Renton gulped rather loudly and tone arms were raised up and behind him to steady his [oncoming] panic attack. Then his eyes dropped down. Definitely not a smart idea on his part.

Putting aside the rippling water from his quick shuffle, he could make out most of her curved body, though details were scribbled out from the steam.

_Dribble._

"Renton! You're bleeding!" the three kids said in unison.

Hah. Like he hadn't heard that line before.

* * *

Renton, who was previously recuperating in his room with tissues stuffed up his nose, sighed loudly in his empty serenity. Lucky for him, (if you could say that) Axel save his grandson from loosing too much blood. It was embarrassing to have your guardian come in to find you in a tub, naked I might add, with the girl you love, but what was worst is that he finds you passed out with a massive nosebleed in the same tub, naked and with the girl you love. The color of red apples tinge his face.

Now his Ojii-san will think of him as a closet pervert. Great...

He starts to wander around in his room clad in nothing except shorts while he reorganizes his junk, along with cleaning up any garbage and grabbing more blankets. He also chucked pillows on his bed, along with large, fluffy comforters and spread them out to give his old bed a more inviting atmosphere. Of course he's not doing this for himself. Eureka needed a bed and being a gentleman, he would gladly take his old aged floor.

Just as he was finishing up the rest of his hosting, the coralian girl help herself and entered, her sweet smile masked on. Renton heard the hinge door hit against the wooden floor and looked up at her since he was bending to retrieve crumbled wrappers of chip bags. He saw immediately that she was wearing one of his t-shirts, and for having broader shoulders than her feminine slender ones, the one side of the collar lopped off and revealed milky white skin of her collar bone.

"Where will you be sleeping?"

"On the floor." He happens to catch the guilt expression on her angel like face. "And don't worry!" he said, raising his hands. "It's for the time being. I'll be building you a room and -" He was suddenly cut off by the sudden narrow of her lavender eyes, luring him into a trance along with another of her sassy smiles. Her brows were curiously perked up too. "N-nani, E-Eureka-chan?" Was all he could choke up.

"We can't sleep together?"

She was so _forward _that it made Rentons heart burst. He had the knowledge that she didn't mean that in any perverted way. He just approached it in that matter.

"Well... Eureka.. You are a female... and I'm a male..."

"I think we both know that, Renton.." It wasn't heartless, her tone, 'cept you can hear a bit of irritation.

He gulped loudly. "Ojii-san will think that... that..." She crept towards him, awaiting for his explanation with that charming, interested face. "He'll think we'll have sex!" he forcefully yelled from his mouth, flustered and heating up, frailing about.

"Renton-kun..."

"Yes...?" he winced, frozen, and patiently waited to be slapped.

"What is _sex_?"

And for the second time that night, everything went dark for Renton.

* * *

The faintest of laughter and giggling drummed his ears, and caused the passed out teen to shift into consciousness. For what he didn't know, a huge bucket of water was tipped ever so slightly, until only one drop escape the pale and dripped on his cheek, warning signs alarming his state of mind. He put on a shock face and slowly raised his hands in defense. "I'm awake! I'm awake!" He gave an assuring smile and thumbs up, but Linck had bumped into Maetar and Maurice who did have the bucket steady.

_Splash._

Well, he was very fortunate enough for not wearing a clean shirt. His chest to the head was drenched with cold water, a sneeze breaking the abrupt quiet. Then crazed snickering, snorts and laughs followed in suit. Eureka also joined in, a hand up to her lips to stifle her giggles though she fails miserably.

"Gomenasi, Renton!" Maetar and Maurice both said, bowing in forgiveness.

Renton sat up on his butt, legs crossed while he shook his soaked mop head from water, and gave a cheeky grin. "It's alright. You two were just helping out," his hearty tone replied, large hands placed on each head to give pats. Eureka shuffled closer during this act, and started to wipe his left temple and ear, ridding of the dripping water. "Arigatou, Eureka-chan..."

She fluttered her lashes and tilted her head, adding onto her nod. Opening the towel more, she covered his whole head, kneel behind him, and rubbed his unkempt hair. Soon enough, his hands went under hers, and started to do it himself. "I can take over from here." Though the towel concealed his eyes, his charming and confident curved lips finally got a blush from the coralian. Too bad Renton didn't get to see it.

"H-hai..."

Cold tips of her porcelain soft fingers felt the fiery cheeks, but she was able to swiftly compose herself since Linck, Maetar, and Maurice were making a bunch of noise, their small bodies flying in the air above Rentons bed. About to scold them, she was held back by a calloused palm that rested on her bare shoulder. He gave the same look from before and quickly stood up, jumping at the bed like a lunatic.

"RAWR!"

"AHH! It's the Barfie monster!" the three yelled playfully. When making contact with the bed, he caused the kids to bounce up higher than they could ever achieve on their own, gravity forcefully fighting to pushed them back on his bare spine. Soon they kicked and squealed defensively in an attempt to be released from his tickling, but all failed. The coralian stood in awe, wondering what was going on. For you to know why, she was inexperience with childish games. And Renton, always looking over, sees her frazzled face and gesture her to come join. She couldn't say no due to his alluring wink he happens to sneak at her as he went back to the three kids. As she took a seat, Renton finished whispering whatever he had to say to children and, like if rehearsed, they all glared evilly at her.

"Na-"

"ATTACK!"

And so the little ones did, tackling her on her back and squishing their little fingers into her obliques and midsection. Eureka was oblivious and easily thrown over, her futile attempts of holding her laughs in pouring out. They were very bubbly and hearty noises from her lips; and Renton wanted to hear more of them. He scooted over and applied his own pressure to her sides, being rewarded with her cuteness. He had continued for quite some time so listen to more of it. Soon enough, though he didn't want to stop her wonderful fits of giggles, he had to let her breath.

She gave a loud sigh in relief, feeling a tear trickle down her temple, and to have it wiped from Renton. Her chest heave up and down for breath, but even breathing hard and long, she could hear her heartbeats pound against her ribcage. Her cheeks warm with red, also imitating a red roses' petal.

_Dong... Dong... Dong..._

The grandfather clock from down the hallway bellowed more and then rung to a stop, a hum echoing afterward. It spoke the time was twelve in the morning. Man, time did fly when having fun with your family.

Tucked and settled in their own beds, Eureka gave a kiss on each of kids foreheads, stroke a few strands of hair, and then stumbled out of the room, a sneak glance from tender violet eyes peaking through the closing door.

"Don't worry; you're a great mom."

She heard the tired voice that had complimented her and spun on bare heels, only to met up with a pair of warm lips. Short and sweet, Renton broke apart and proudly marched away with his hands in his pockets, leaving Eureka speechless. Without the control of her own legs, she scurried after the figure which had scaled up the ladder. Her balmy skin caress the metal bars and grip on tightly when ascending. She poked her head from the floor entrance, searching for her lover, but didn't see his form. She scrolled up more, investigated, and finally twisted her head to the bed to find him on his back, relaxing and stargazing through the window ceiling of his room.

By the looks of it, he was nodding in and out of consciousness. Also, underneath his eyes were dark. Eureka thinks [and is right] he's bushed from all the excitement, noise, and most importantly, the fact that she has finally return home. Soon enough, his long held off yawn had penetrated the quiet serenity, tears filling the corner of his eyelids before he used his knuckles to smear them off.

Suddenly, his body sank into the bed more, the weight of another straddling his midsection. He instantly woke up from the drowsy feeling as soon as the contact of Eurekas cotton panties rubbed on his abdominal area. His large hands swiftly and quickly pinched his nose tight before old faithful decided to reactivate.

"EH! Eureka! What are you doing!" he mumbled through his hands and closed nostrils. He sound a bit funny, but he ignored his voice because of the current situation.

The coralian girl just blinked with brows up in confusion and then smiled with slit eyes to assure him that he should find this position as platonic as she assumed. But you know he doesn't. Oddly, she bends her chest down and relaxes her bosom on his low ribcage, her ear firmly entrance by his lightening speed beating heart rate. Her butt was raised slightly up in the air and her back arched inwards to accommodate her position, her shirt wrinkling down her spine to reveal more of her bare skin. By this time, Renton knows she's not wearing any bra under his shirt she borrowed.

It was definitely getting harder to hold back the geyser.

More seconds passed and Eureka just remain on him, unaware that Renton was about to have an explosion. Then on cue, she started to hum a small tune, one she would sing to the kids way before meeting Renton. From listening, his erratic heartbeat slowed down, [though it continued to pump blood vigorously than his resting heart rate] and he had the ability to command his nose to clog out any red fluids from exiting.

"Renton- umm.." Her lavender pools stared into his ocean eyes, seeing his flush face as hers imitated the same color. "I feel bad for taking your bed... Can we... share it instead?" She skillfully avoided the phrase 'sleep together' so he wouldn't pass out again. She had a grip on what the phrase meant thanks to Axel...

[So to quickly explain what events unfolded while Rentons lights went out, Axel came rushing in when he accidentally (more say eavesdropped on them) heard his grandson yell that forbidden word and was happy enough to find his closet pervert grandson knocked out cold. Eureka remember him mumbling 'weakling' or something along the words. However, while the kids waited for the bucket to fill, Ojii-san explain in short [and blunt] terms what it was.

"_Sexual intercourse of a male and female so they reproduce."_

At first, she still didn't understand. But when taking each word out, and defining what sexual and intercourse meant (connection), an idea started to form. When she went to ask if it was right, Axel was already nodding his head with his hand tucked under his chin.

Now stored in her mind, you see that she theorizes sex as connection of their love through physical contact. Unfortunately and/or fortunately, however each person will take it, she still doesn't understand how that type of contact goes. But you gotta give her props for getting so far.]

Back to the tortured male in real time, he still masked his face with a beat red tinge. Even he longed to have her next to him when sleeping; he just didn't know if it was alright since she just return this morning... Would it rush the relationship? But.. does Eureka even know if they were in one or have any idea what a relationship is? Wait, are they even in one?

Renton hit his head in frustration and then dropped back to the soft pillows with an exhausted sigh, his fingertips rubbing his temples while thinking about the consequences. Eureka, on the other hand, started to get impatient for his answer and took action. She lifted her upper portion off him, grind downwards to reach a large blanket, and gave him no choice as she rested herself back on him. She pulled the covers above her nose, [since she laid her head sideways on his collarbone] and forced him to stretch his legs down from his previous bent position and open their space so she could relax one of her own slender legs in between. A loud and content sigh left her throat meanwhile, a gulp escaped Rentons.

"Something wrong?" she asked due to the hard swallow. She did avoid eye contact since her eyelids are already closed and too lazy to reopen.

"Eh?" he said waking up from the cloudy mind, watching her teal eyebrows furrow. "Um.. I mean no... Nothing is wrong, E-Eureka-chan. Um.. Good night?"

"Good night, Renton."

Man... Is he screwed...

* * *

He's just barely attaining two hours of sleep when the sun arrives over the horizon, where it decided to rudely slap him awake with its bright rays. Renton had slept like hell, and despite the clueless girl that kept him company, he never thought he would make it through the night.

He had to pull his hand out from under the covers to reach his tearing eye, his tired-some yawn coming to an end. The bags beneath his eyes only grew darker and bigger, but he doesn't have to worry; nothing like a cat nap later in the day will help.

Then he pulled at his other one arm, only to find it below Eureka and inside the shirt that had crinkled nearly enough to reveal her bra-less breasts. Good thing he could only feel a bit of her skin on the other side, tingling fingers prodding her bare back. But when he noticed her state, he bit his lips in frustration. Where the hell did all the blankets go on her? His blue orbs whipped back and forth on her body and his, figuring out that he had hogged all the blankets and/or kicked them off, flashing her tone abdominal region, the white panties that had brought problems earlier, and those glowing thighs.

_'What to do! What to do!'_ he yelled in desperation, his mind screaming in pure, agony torture. He could move, but he would be disrespectful and wake up the slumbering coralian. And if he didn't move, either he will die from blood lost or his grandpa, who comes to greet him every morning, will literally beat the shit out of him and ban him from even breathing in the same room Eureka would be residing in.

Being he was on his side along with her, looking at each other faces, he attempted to send some type of vibe for her to roll in her sleep or even twitch so he can slip free. The familiar footsteps from the hallway downstairs immediately tugged at his sirens, alerting him to think quick and bring a question up:

Is Axel even aware they are sharing the bed?

_Oh shit.._.

With one fluid motion, he packed a good amount of the blankets on top of her small frame, concealing the fact she was even in the bed. When the hatch from his door clicked, he closed his eyes, and forced fake snores out. Steps became more audible when Axel approach Rentons bed with long strides.

"Hey brat! You decided not to give up yer bed for Eureka?" he snorted and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "And you call me rude." A firm grip flipped Renton on his back to wake the bum up, but instead, Eureka felt the shuffle. Her arms slowly stretched out from above her head, slender fingers spread out on the wall to assist and a cute yawn escaped her lips late as she used her forearm to lift her torso up from her stomach. Another yawn slipped from her mouth again with squinted eyes.

And on cue, a sweatdrop animatedly slid on Renton's head.

"Shit..."

* * *

**A/N: **Cinnamon Toast Crunch! THE TASTE I CAN SEE!~ -munches-

-rolls on floor- First Eureka Seven fanfic by Lil Ippy. Tell me how it is~

Oh, And I postponed my other story because I currently lost motivation for SE. Good job school and work.


	3. Kit Kats

**Chapter 2 - Kit Kats; Gimme a Break**

**** sexual theme alert in chapter :P**

* * *

"**First**- I find you passed out in a tub with Eureka!

**"Second-** I find you screaming about _sleeping_ with her!

**"And Third**- I **do** find you _sleeping_ with her!"

Renton, bent forward and furrowed his brown eyebrows, had no choice but to stay quiet on his knees, cringing at every word and snort that bellowed from Axels wrinkled mouth. The teen male agrees to a small amount that since Eurekas return, many [inappropriate] things had happened, but it isn't like the two lovers even thought about their hormones. It was all unexpected and unplanned. And to correct Axels' judgment, they **didn't** do it! They just shared the bed. What's wrong with that? It's large enough for two people. Did Axel not believe they _can't_ control themselves? And worst of it, did he think Renton was even desperate enough to try it! He _is_ patient, hell, he waited two years for Eureka! Plus, it isn't the foremost priority in life.

_But it is on his list._

He instantly realized the fact which had a blush hastily masked his olivine cheeks. Meantime, his grandpa stared at his flushed and glared through his small glasses. His beady eyes squinted more and more, like he was trying to make Renton disappear if he did close his eyelids all the way, however, Axel was smarter than mind tricks and knew his perverted grandson will still be sitting down in front of him like a loyal family member should. Not run off and never return like some people he knew...

"Jii-san... are we done?"

"Hell no! I'm not even close to finishing!" he wheezed, almost growling in fury at the teen. "You need to be taught control and-" He had to pause in the middle of his conversation, or more so scolding, when Eureka appeared perpendicular to the pair, her hips bent to bow and her arms at her slender sides.

She pulled herself up, back straight and her face guilty and upset. "Please don't yell at him. I should be getting punished since I am the one who gave Renton-kun no choice but to share the bed with me. Gomenasi, Axel-domo."

Axel was left in utter confusion. He had no experience yelling at girls, especially ones who don't deserve it and give his name much respect. He stuttered on words until Eureka bowed again. "No, no! It's alright. I shouldn't be to harsh on him, right? Haha.." He laughed off the subject and rested a hand on her shoulder, allowing her to straighten herself. "I also fail to tell you the rules of the household. Forgive me instead."

_'Nani?' _Renton shook his unkempt hair as a way to wake himself up from a dream, but he remained there. A glee smile curves on his thin lines, his body relaxed but went rigid again when his grandpa glared harder at him.

"Don't think I won't be watching you, boy..."

And even after the pass four hours, Renton could not escape his Jii-san never wavering eyes. Force to help him with his work on car engines, the male can only sneak looks at Eureka, who was currently sitting on car hood outside the garage and in the sun.

The morning air did become chilly, but the light kept the coralian at a content temperature so she didn't complain. She had to flatten out her wrinkled plaid shirt and jean shorts a couple of times, the years of being packed in an old dresser of Diane's close to keeping permanent creases. Her hair was in a small bun, layered strands falling out easily and resting on her face, her attempts of tucking them behind her ears in vain. Amidst a few gazes from behind, she caught Rentons stare and casually waved to him. She saw him stiffen along with a bashful smile, his hand about to gesture a wave back until a wrench hit him square in the back of the head. Eureka had to flinch in pain, even though she didn't get hit.

"Itai~! Nani, Jii-san?" he moaned while crouching his head tucked between his knees and hands on the newly produced wound. His grandfather just snorted and went to his business of tweaking the cars engine again, not bothering to tell Renton why he got nailed. He should know exactly why, so no explanation is needed.

Hereafter, Eureka stumbled back to where the two workers were, her palm unable to resist sliding along the cars. She was upset about loosing the ability to talk to machines since the Nirvash disappeared, however, it did not stop her from caressing it with care, the same way she did with Type ZERO. She crouched down on the toes of her feet, her hands on her knees and those lavender eyes caressing Rentons outline which was under the car. He rolled out and gave a charming grin, unaware of the grease mark on his cheek. Rentons rolled up sleeves bared his tone arms as he lifted his upper torso up and sat upright on the roller, his rag wiping the wrench before placing it in the tool box.

"Do you need any assistance?" she asked. Meanwhile, she took the rag and scrubbed the mark off Rentons greased cheek, handing him the cloth back. His blue eyes quickly trailed to her fumbling fingers that clasped the duck which hung loosely from her neckline, and then return to her big pools, his lips about to answer yes.

"You can go shopping while the kids are at school. Here's a list of what we need. If they don't have it, don't substitute. Got it?" Axel shoved the parchment into her gaze and return to the car once again.

"Hai!" she said, sounding like she was saluting him off. "Could Renton come with me? I don't really know the terrain."

Axel ceased what he was doing and gave a big, loud sigh before he glared at Renton. "Don't dilly dally. **And **don't think you are off punishment when coming back. I'll be _waiting._"

* * *

Crowded and noisy streets of the market amused Eureka on how lively everyone was, her arm tightening around Rentons elbow more. Though he knew where to go, she pulled him here and there, like a little kid would when excited. Many times he wanted to remind her that they could not stray too much, however he loved the enlighten personality that bubbled out from her quiet exterior.

She suddenly halted to a stop and almost knocked him off balance when coming to a man with small rodent like animals. Like a squirrel, but too small, the fuzzy creature glided at Eureka at the first look of her, the big eyes wide. It made landing in her small cleavage, the little body squirming about until it could turn around and pop its head out. She had to laugh and twitch in Rentons hold, the softness of the rodent rubbing against her sensitive skin.

"He's a sugar glider," the salesman explained. "It looks like he found a new home." Renton glared at the man who stared at the rodent which resided within her breasts, hinting him to stop gazing even if he was more focus on the animal. He is never protective and/or possessive, but when it comes to Eureka, he had the urge to tell him off. "I'll give him away for free, if ya like. I found the nest abandon and thought about selling them. Except, no one has any interest. You can be the advertiser to help my business. How about that?"

He was a bit straight forward, which made Renton uneasy, but with Eureka bonding quickly with the glider, he accepted the terms. "Thanks." He departed with her, along with the furry creature that crawled from her bosom to her duck, its small tongue licking the wooden trinket.

Onwards with shopping, they got the food and few items that were marked on the list. Also, they got a few clothing articles for Eureka, the kids, and a new wrench for Axel. Two hours only floated by and when they reached home, Maurice and the others were waiting to tackle the two in a hug. They handed out the new clothes, and a camera for Maurice, a big bow for Maetar, and a baseball for Linck. They all squeal delightedly and ran off. And when giving Axel the wrench, he had to test it out and chucked it at Rentons forehead with such power that it left an imprint. An approval pat on the shoulder indicated he loved it.

After dinner, night had made its twilight entrance and Axel made sure that Renton slept on the opposite side of the house. Eureka was a little bummed out [and so was Renton], but during the night, succeeding through many traps and devices built to alarm the old man, the boy made it back to his room. He proceeds with caution to bed, prodding her covered shoulder and scooting her over. She was half asleep until his warmth heated underneath the covers, his presence washing her small frame. When Eureka flipped onto her side to look at him, her one arm covered her bare chest, a blush sweeping on her cheeks. Without the light from his ceiling window, he wouldn't notice her being completely topless. Ahead of Renton, she calmed him down by curling up into a ball against his bare chest and smothering her face into his neck. Her toes rolled into his shorts and begged for his heat, his reaction being what she wanted; his olivine arm stretching over her pale body to pull her in tighter. Renton still wore that raccoon mask of red, but he was able to relax and fall asleep with ease this time around.

Of course he got caught and scolded repeatedly. Especially with her practically naked, Axel was going to have a heart attack. He wouldn't believe any word that left his grandsons mouth and continue with banning each other. But you know teenagers. They would find a way around it and rebel against the parental. Axel was still as stubborn as ever, even when it got far to the point with them parading out at night, sometimes bringing the kids. God damn teens... Nevertheless, he knew this was coming sooner or later.

He much prefer ten years from then.

If it was, he wouldn't be up, waiting in his chair for them to return home with the furry glider sleeping on his head. An agitated sign flew out from his wrinkled lips. "Where are those two delinquents..?"

* * *

For all Axel doesn't know, returning back wasn't currently on their minds...

When Rentons mouth nipped lightly at her jawline, it earned a pleasurable shiver from Eureka. Her face had pinked in the moonlight, the sand grains underneath stuck to her thighs and shoulders, and to the rest on her strapless, white sundress. He continues exploring her skin with his lips, sucking gently on her neck, collarbone, and just on her sternum above her breasts, the pulse of her heart beating into his mouth. He traveled back-upwards to her rosy face, giving butterfly kisses until fully reaching her again. Meanwhile, the flickering fire started to glow and expand inside them both, unable to stay well enough tame, it spreading more and more, warming their cores up.

Their wet lips let go just before the climax, but hovered near, their breaths grabbing as much oxygen as they can get before the next round. Renton wore his loving and flushed face, just like Eurekas' expression, but he feels to dominate with the position of him over her delicate body, his brows obviously crinkling with distress. The coralian grew concern and wrapped her arms around his neck again, her tongue dancing along with his, like a winner waltz at a ball. He had to dipped his head back down, and allowed fingers playing with her cyan hair, ignoring the grains that had mixed in the strands. He also deepens the kiss with a growl of satisfaction, the sound making Eurekas mental fire burst. She had no choice but to let a muffle moan swim in between their locked lips, a newer blush coating her cheeks.

Their tired lungs now screamed in torture and soon got their ways, the first breath of oxygen stinging at first. Rentons breathing was more ragged and shorter than Eurekas, his heart pounding against his ribcage, almost like its was going to break free. Without the soft hand that snuck into his collar shirt and rested on his aching chest, it probably would have jumped out. She tried to shushed his nervous body and stroke his chocolate colored hair very slowly to calm him, which worked for a little til her hand touching his bare skin mimic the other. Her lithe fingers involuntarily glided along his define stomach and invited the other palm, her supple hands caressing him with skill.

And with ease, she was on top, her legs between his thighs and her hands still massaging. Renton didn't know how, but he didn't mind the change. His fear of rushing ceased when she was making the moves, practically announcing to him she was alright with what they were doing. He peaked back at her lilacs, those eyes narrowed in a sexy way and her lips curved a bit lustful when unbuttoning his white shirt. She fumbled with a few, but eventually made it to the last one, her fingertips tingling his nerves on each touch. He nearly jumped when her lower half rested on his, but her weight was even out on her hands that sat at each side of him. Soft teal hair tickled his abdomens when her head descended towards him, some sand falling out and being blown away from her breath before she planted a small kiss square in the middle of his midsection. Her pecks climbed all around his body, and even at her inexperience rate, it had gain rewarding growls.

The two pairs of lips made contact again, but Eureka decided to tease him this time and pulled away as quickly as they tasted. Renton open his azure eyes in uncertainty and saw that bashful smirk, her body standing tall. Her toes wiggled in the sand before she bolted away, the grains kicked up at her take off. He covered his face at the sand and smirked as soon as he realized she was playing a game, his form sprinting right after the coralian. She was quick, due to her training two years ago, however Renton was just as fast. But as he would reach her, the girl would cunningly skid into another direction. Soon enough, she just ran straight into the water, about knee deep and her hands holding up the cute dress.

Renton halted to a stop once the cold seawater touch his bare feet, the chilling sensation running up his spine and earning a shake to the frigid liquid. A proud giggle was heard from the pale girl, and his eyes narrowed competitively at her moonlit appearance which was mocking him by swishing her hips and spinning in circles, her laughter suppressed barely from her closed lips. During this tease, her snow white underwear, intentionally or not, would be flashed to Renton and be the reason why his face went beat red and hot. In the night, it seem his cheeks were close to a dark purple.

Eureka let out more giggles and tied up her dress within itself, a mess huge knot popping out from her left thigh. It made it short enough to not reach the water, but almost too short, in Rentons view, for him to handle it. You'd think out of the many times he saw her barely clothed, he would be use to it.

Anyway, he started to wade in after her, his mind ignoring the cold chills, the fact that the edge of his shorts dipped in about an inch deep, and the sight of coralians panties. Eureka wanted to continue the fun of being chase and made it more difficult as she proceeded to her right, parallel with the shore, with her hands splashing small waves at his direction. He huffed at her and still followed, despite getting a bit wet.

Once she couldn't wade quicker than Renton, due to the sandy footing, his hands grabbed her waist and spun her around, too fast I must add. This effect made them lose their balance and trip right into the ocean water. The algid degrees shocked their bodies and woke their minds up from any sleepiness that they could have had previously. First to pop up was Eureka and then Renton, the fun laughing turning to coughs and their hands wrapped around their shoulders in attempt to stay warm. They shivered until she squatted back down, her body getting use to the once cold waters. She gestured him to do the same which he did.

"It's not that bad after a while, eh Eureka?"

She nodded and untied her knot on her dress before she took Rentons collar shirt off, bringing it out with herself. He thanked her and watched as she made her way back to the shore, wringing it out and folding his shirt on the ground.

Then she started to do the unexpected. Her fingers reached for her sides of her dress, pulling it down and off her slender self; wringing it out next to his article. She turned around, her arms crossed and covered her bared front as she submerged next to Renton again, a coy smile creeping on her lips.

"I don't want to ruin the dress you got me..." Her reason was true and innocent, but it didn't stop his body from heating up. Very glad it was night time, he was able to let his eyes wander all around from her and to where the water draws a fine line of respect. The teen smile nervously at her and kept his distance spacious, but Eureka begged for his touch as her arms slid around his neck with the curved torso pressed against his define one before their mouths danced once again. Without her kiss, he would be focusing on the hard tips of her breasts that touched his skin. The touch intensified when he recoiled back into her and pressed with her force, his breath held shortly after.

And now tasting her, he didn't want it to stop.

He loved this feeling; the heighten feeling of her soft lips caressing his devouring mouth and her creamy body snugged with him. He didn't want it to end. But repeated over and over inside his mind, his lungs had screeched like a banshee. He cursed them and freed himself from her lovely mouth, his nostrils flaring for the needed breath. Her eyes fluttered back open and her lungs also sucked in, but she pecked him on the cheek when slipping from his hold and walking back on the shore with him in her hand.

With the water gone and not censoring her bosom anymore, the twilight rays spotlighted her, as if about to go on stage and Rentons blue pools scanned the torso with detail. They were small but enough for a handful, her breasts were perfectly perky and round enough for his tastes. It was a first for him to see them and he shied away. Eureka, however, stumbled to a stop and took the hand she was holding, allowing his calloused hand to lay on her right small bulge. She saw him tense up and rested her free palm on his occupied hand.

"Renton. Can you feel my heart?" she asked, waiting for him to look back at her. Though it took a few more seconds than he needed, Renton tenderly grazed her outline of her face and nodded. "I'm also new with this experience. But, I trust you. I know you won't hurt me. And I have the knowledge that you love me just as much as I love you." She blushed away at her bold bluntness, but return her confident eyes to him. "Because of that, we belong to each other; I'm yours and you're mine."

"Eureka-chan..." he quietly breathed. His gaze did waver down again to her breasts, engorging her feminine curves, except they retreated back to her flushed cheeks instead of staring continuously with awe. Then Eureka made her move and grabbed his lips within her hold, her mouth almost gnawing on Renton.

She began to crave for his undivided attention, wanting more, and he knew this. So he titled his head to accommodate the passionate kiss and his hand went to the original position on her waist, his thumbs making little circles above her underwear line. The feeling made the spark flash inside and the inferno cloud their minds as they descended to the sandy beach, damp skin squeaking along the movement. Their kissing became lustful with their teeth clashing and tongues swirling, Eureka tasting his muskiness and Renton enjoying her minty flavor. One of his hands began to travel up from her waist, his warmth coursing in her skin even when he handled a hold of her breast from the side. His thumb cautiously traced her areola before grazing her erect tip, her mouth gaping open at the weird feeling. Renton took advantage of this and devoured her lips, his inexperience hand still massaging her breast and working wonders on her nerves.

His pressure increased on her sensitive bulge and caused the coralian to bite her lower lip in anxiety, only to have her gasp more when his other hand came in contact with the other unattended breast. Renton ceased his kissing her on the mouth and merrily sucked on her jawline to her neck and to the middle of the two curves his hands were occupied with. Her body quivered at his fingers that brought his own personal brand of magic; and she nearly lost it when the edge of his tongue barely licked the tip, his taste-buds loving the minty salted flesh. She muffled a moan, her face pinking at the sound and her hands gripping the back of Rentons hair and neck, nails allowing small score marks in his skin. His eyes kept sights on her pleasure filled face, watching out for any resentment when he took the one nipple between his teeth, chewing lightly on her hypersensitive skin. Shortly after, he was surprised when her low back automatically arched up, Eurekas' soft abdomens smooth on his fevered chest, repeating the reaction some more times.

"R-Rent.. t-ton..."

She panted his name softly, filling her tone with so much adoration and emotion. The heat from her short breath tickling his ear before she shoved her blushed face into his hair while thin lips suckled her breasts. He swirled the edge inside his moist mouth and tugged her, having her frail underneath his towering frame. Renton felt proud- when regrading the evidence in front of him - that he could please her with such imperfection. He had no idea on how to satisfy her, but here he was, his mouth sucking Eureka and having her call his name in loving whispers.

Abruptly, his original mind was regained as his senses became aware of his hand fumbling at the button and zipper connected to the hem of the shorts, his mouth quickly pulled away from attending her soul. Eureka relaxed as soon as the freedom was given, having her composure sink slowly in return, but the previous sensations still fogged her reason to think. Her hands released his hair when he sat up, and watched as he crossed his legs, facing away from Eurekas tender gaze. She eased herself on her elbows and crouched on her knees so she could plop her spine next to his own. Silence formed on between them when her diaphragm expanded against his back, only her gentle breath soothing the awkwardness.

"Gomen, Eureka..." Were the first words to break the nights serenity. "I didn't mean to... I thought I could control myself, but..." He hesitated on his words, unsure on what he could apologize about for her forgiveness. "I-I.."

"Renton-kun," she breathed out with a sigh, her head leaning in the back of his neck. "I trust you."

She rolled her head with her body and had her chin rest on his shoulder with her arms wrapping over. Her fingers tapped innocently against his chest to soothe his working mind, meanwhile her delicate lips brushed on his jawline previously before her legs walked on her own to their clothing. His gaze glazed her outline in the rising sun and the setting moon, the mixtures of oranges, dark blues, and many mixtures of colors fighting to be dominate in the heavens and unintentionally giving Eureka a beautiful glow. Her slim arms reached down for his collar shirt, a breeze passing by as she placed the dry clothing on and cringing out her dress again, cyan hair flowing like angel hair in the wind. She left the buttons undone, herself returning to Renton with a bashful grin and flushed cheeks, her seat taken in his lap. He didn't hesitate about holding her close to his body and placing his lips on her nose which came to the mouth, claiming it the first kiss of the new day.

* * *

Breakfast was soon and neither of the two had appeared. Axel could only grumble in frustration in his chair and haughtily forced a cup of tea into his lips to relieve stress he had gain from waiting. He almost forgot about the sugar glider that awoke from the scent of the beverage, its yawn mimicking a tiny squeak of an unspoiled door opening with its tight hinges. The old man swatted at air above his head in a shot to shoo the creature off, however it licked the tips of his fingers if could reach.

_Creak~_

Axel jumped in his seat and had his glasses pierced at the two shadows reflecting from the opening entrance, his brows furrowed in aggravation. He could hear their shoes be dropped to the floor and listen to the bare feet patting the wooden floorboards, his ears also retrieving a few chuckles, giggles, or whatever form of laughter they were using. His eyes narrowed tighter at it.

At the moment his grandson came in view and of target range, Axel whipped his newly bought tool at the imaginary bulls eye on Renton. Unfortunately for Axel, his toss was too early and the teen halted in his steps to have the wrench fly pass his eyes. Renton didn't stop himself on grabbing Eurekas wrist and sprinting for his room. Axel, about to chase him down, snorted with large steps, but when his grandsons girl passed by before his eyes, clad in a white collar shirt that rode up to reveal her panties, his entire body froze and his single eye twitched.

"Shit, shit, shit! I forgot to keep track of time!" Renton cursed, closing the floor door of his room. He panted and turn to Eureka whom expressed uncertainty. "Don't worry. I bet-"

"**##$*! You little-! Oh wait til you get down from there. You will be..." **

Renton chuckled nervously as he clicked the padlock together, his voice tuning out the yelling from below. "He'll cool down eventually. He usually does." Though he spoke out loud, he was trying to reassure himself more than Eureka. He knows she'll be unharmed by Jii-sans punishments. Renton will be the only one suffering, if he ever leaves his room. And by the looks of it, the idea doesn't seem like a bad one.

Jutted out of his thoughts from a cute yawn, he peered at the tired coralian. She rocked in and out of consciousness, even though she sat upright on her knees. Her eyes narrowed open when she felt an arm fold around her back and under her kneecaps, his muscles pressed on her as he lifted Eureka from the ground and to their bed. Tucked under the covers, they curled up next to each other in peace as the couple drifted off to deep and pleasant sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Rushed it to play Prince of Persia on xbox 360! Wooh!~ Read and Review if ya like. Either of them floats my boat! Toot-toot!~

And p.s. don't expect frequent updates. I just got random inspiration. And someone name the sugar glider that will be rarely seen throughout the chapters! IM TO LAZY TOO!


	4. Snickers

**Chapter 3 - Snickers; Satisfy Your Hunger**

****sexual theme alert in chapter :D**

* * *

A month had gone by and Axel still undergoes the punishment.

How _stubborn_ can he be? And how much longer can the two last with his rules?

It doesn't seem long before they reached insanity...

"Mama! Why isn't Barfie allowed to go near you at night?" Maetar blinked her blue eyes in curiosity during her question as she braided with Eurekas hair. The coralian remains quiet and frowns at her kid, unable to answer with a clear reply. She was just as clueless as the three that stole her attention. "Mama!" she called again.

"I think because Renton and I love each other too much," was what she could think of.

"Does that mean we'll be unable to see you before bed time!" Linck yelled upsetting like. Eureka shook her head and smiled gently at her kids.

"No. I don't think that will ever happen. And I wouldn't let it either," she proudly said, grabbing them in a hug. "Its time for the children to go to bed now." The three all awed in unison, but Eureka patted the top of her wrist to gesture it's late. She pecked each of their foreheads and snugged them into their individual beds before resting in her own, the blankets soft and new as the wooden frame that held the mattress in. She curled into a lonesome ball with her mouth breathing out a disappointed sigh, and snugged her face into her pillows to find some comfort to fall asleep. But her luck was diminishing.

Rolled on her back, she shifted her gaze to the outside window to her right. The stars glowed in her pupils and soothed her soul, however emptiness was within her stomach. It swelled up and almost smothered the fire from existing, but when her senses caught the sound finger tapping on the glass, a spark ignited the inferno into a red glow. She picked her head up lazily and spotted Rentons chestnut hair just over the sill.

He was on his tippy-toes to see up above the window, his blue eyes squinted from his cheeks smiling with his lips. Eureka, quiet with her steps, got to the boy and slid it open, a gentle curve replacing her old frown.

"Go get some shoes on," he ordered without reason.

"Renton.. you are going to get in more trouble..."

"Like I'm not use to it."

Renton gave a cocky smirk and gestured with his fingers to get dressed. She did and covered her underwear with shorts and her feet with flats she recently got, her hands rubbing her big t-shirt that she stole from Renton. Before hopping out, she fixed her shoulder length hair to look decent for him, a flower clip holding back her bangs. She squeezed her body through the small opening [feet first], having a bit of trouble with her breasts since the window was stuck and unable to open more, but Renton assisted her. He placed her thighs on his shoulders and pulled slightly. Meanwhile, she relaxed and used her hands to squish them against her chest more or to the sides. With one more pull, she was freed.

Now she clings to his head by wrapping her arms under his chin and smothering her face into his hair, little yells screaming from her muffled mouth as he jogged off with her on his shoulders. He laughed at her reaction and continued for a while.

"Renton!"

"Don't worry. I won't drop you!" he chuckled, his palms tightening around her ankles. His smile grew more when she ceased her little cries of his name, her chin prodding his head with each step. She, however, kept her arms locked around his skull in fear. "Don't believe me?" She huffed at his words in response. He didn't approve of her behavior there so he stopped short, causing Eurekas body to fling forward. Renton helped the gravity by bending down. She squealed in fear until the male caught her with ease in his arms, cradling her in bridal style. "Maybe you should answer me with more than a sound," he teased, watching a pout form on her face.

She eased herself from his grasp and patted her clothing, her body holding a confident stance, but her face ruined it with her cheeks dusted with blush. Renton had to snicker at the coralian more, only adding more to her flustered face. "Renton~," she stressed his name to stop him. She had stuck her tongue out to insult the mechanic, and was surprised when he caught her within his lips, swirling his own on hers. Eureka tried to stay serious as she tugged away from his kiss, but she retaliated back into the male when the taste of him started to fade from her tongue. Then a crack of thunder broke them apart.

Somehow, clouds snuck around the two and decided to ruin their fun by having a massive downpour out nowhere, drenching them to the bone. Renton got a hold of her palm and pulled her to the nearby building, unaware it was the windmill he was repairing in the past.

A shoed foot kicked the wooden door in, having it swing off one of it hinges. Renton didn't bother to worry too much about it since he could repair it another time; his mind was focus more on Eurekas drenched figure. He shut the door and placed a wooden block to hold it close, his outline masked by what little light from lightening could get through the cracks and the few boarded windows.

"I didn't expect the weather to turn sour," he mumbled to the girl, his hand finding hers in the dark. He could feel her fingers tremble from her shivering and possibly from fear. Another flash spooked them both, but positively revealed a dinky stove in the corner of structure. A glow of hope for heat shined on Rentons face. "Let me start a small fire in that old stove over here." He did point, even if she couldn't see in the dark, and pulled her along. He found the stove and crouched below, opening the dusted bottom to chuck whatever wood was near in. Then he forgot that he needed matches. He cursed under his breath, but consequently, light flashed again and spotlighted some charcoal and sparks.

Fire ablaze once he chalked the two together, the orange inferno brighten his view on the coralian and the windmill. He sat her near the stove and stripped himself from his sweatshirt, hanging it on a beam. He didn't have a shirt on underneath so he was topless. Eureka saw this and heated at his muscles that flexed when he stretched. She adverted her gaze back to the dancing flames, her arms crossing her chest in attempt to stay warm. But with drench clothes, it wouldn't work. Her cold fingers grabbed the hem of her shirt, and with some struggle, she pulled it off. She rang it out from the water, the droplets splattering on the wood grabbing Renton's attention shortly.

"E-Eureka-chan! What are you doing?"

"My clothes are soaked and cold," she explained, as her shorts were coming off. She walked over to his side, barefoot and only with panties, and set her clothing next to his sweatshirt before she spoke more. "This will help them dry quicker." Renton blushed at her smile and nodded in agreement. He went to go sit down, but Eureka came in front of him and her fingers fumbled with the button of his shorts.

"**Nani, Eureka!**" he almost screamed, his hands clenching her own. His blue eyes caught her purple ones that had widened in confusion just like him.

"You need to let yours dry too, right?" she mostly demanded him, but she still had a questionial tone with it. She does help undress Maurice, Linck, and Meatar . He just froze in his thoughts as she continued from earlier and unzipped his shorts, smooth thumbs tugged in the hip hems. Renton woke up from his shock and stopped her from continuing and gestured he can do it. He shuffled slowly along with a red hue painted on his heated cheeks, his legs slipped from his cargo shorts and hung up. The mechanic was overly happy he decided to wear boxers that night. He smiled at her, and ignored the fact he could see her breasts, following to the warm stove.

He sat crossed legged while Eureka pulled her knees to her chest, slender arms around her milky legs. Renton shuffled closer to her, and touched his shoulder against the coralian, her automatic response was having her head lean on him. He brought this arm around her cold deltoids to try to warm her body up, her fingers gripping a hold of one of his own and tugging on it gently as a thanks. They remain quiet throughout the clashing thunder and downpour of thick rain, but soon enough, Renton spoke in the eerie silence.

"I was supposed to bring you to the hill outside to stargaze, but I don't think we will be doing it tonight."

Eureka gave a small giggle and pecked him on his cheek, her soft lips remaining close to his skin. "Renton. You spoil me too much.." She gave him another kiss, but closer to his mouth.

"It's because I love seeing you smile."

Eureka forced a smile, but happy tears welled up inside to wrinkle her sweet curved mouth. Renton immediately tucked a finger under her chin and planted his lips on each eyelid to help her tears stay back, however he felt warm water pool against his closed mouth before pulling away. His thumb rubbed them when he leaned his head on her forehead, his breath tickling her nerves.

A flash abruptly blinded the two, and the loud thunder made them jump in their skins, a few chuckles heard from them both once they caught each other from being scared to death. Eureka recovered soon and wiped her wet eyes, the corner of it getting pecked by Renton again. She squinted her eyelid and turned her loving gaze at him, her body shifting up and on top of his crossed legs. She straddled his thighs and rested on her knees with a bit of her weight on him too, her arms comfortably hanging on his broad shoulders. Of course he blushed at their position, but Eureka just locked her lips within his hold, white teeth gnawing on his bottom lip. Aroused by her boldness, the teen retaliated back to her and ran his palms down her bare back until they reached the familiar curved hips, fingertips sending shocks into her nerves. He doesn't remember when it happen, but he realizes her body below his hovering figure and dancing with her tongue.

As time passed, their kisses became fierce and hungry, with the possibility of a little lust. They both knew this, except they couldn't stop. Or to rephrase, the couple didn't _want_ to stop. And despite the consequences that they had running through their minds, Eureka discarded her underwear, showing what was left of her soul that he could take. The male gave one last kiss to her lips, and trailed down to her collarbone, his tongue loving the long awaited taste. He soon gave a peck to each bosom and ran to her naval, his ears hearing her voice when his warm lips tingled her stomach region.

He lifted his head to gaze at her flushed face, and then peeked down between her legs, his face heating up. This was his first time and he was bashful enough to turn away while most males would be still staring. "Eureka.. are you sure...?" he asked, scratching the back of his head. He mentally hit himself for asking, but it was the right thing to do. Eureka was still new to human nature and probably had little idea on what he was reassuring on.

If she could possibility get redder, she nodded with her blushing face and smiled just before bending up to kiss his mouth. She easily overwhelmed his thought process with her tongue and took advantage of sliding the hem downwards. Renton felt a breeze and quickly shielded himself, a whine released from his mouth. Eureka giggled from his shy composure and caused her lover to blush more than he pouted away from her glance. She came from his side and wrapped her bare skin on his, cyan hair nudging his brow and eyelid. Renton could only smile at her gentleness and kissed her back with the same kindness.

Then again, she was easily toppled over by her love, but she didn't have any fear or second thoughts as she snaked her hands on his jawline to pull the contact with more passion. Between the kissing, Renton mumbles out that he loved her and will be the only one in his life where he'll always love her to the end of time. Her heart shipped a beat at his words, and became the cause to have her ribcage pounded by the erratic heartbeat. Eureka felt like she couldn't breath for the hundreth time of the night as her heart flew thousands of miles faster, though impossible, and could only nod back in agreement. They came into another deep kiss, long and passionate.

The same wet mouths came undone and panted for oxygen while both pairs of hands intertwined with each other, fingers locked. Her thighs voluntarily spread out for Renton, the movement masking a blush on both of their cheeks. A gulp was swallowed when he poised himself in between, asking her one more time. "Eureka-chan... are-"

"Hai."

Her eyes winced, not out of pain or discomfort, but out of the new taste of male presence inside her, the coralians belly filled with butterflies. Her breath deepen and gave an airily sound, small but audible for Renton to hear, her chest rising up and down with the pants. She glanced her lavender iris at the teen, her eyes half lidded and a mini smile glowed to him. He return the grin and brought his head down to peck her lips, muttering to her, "I love you." Though he had said it many times, it felt like it was the first time she had ever heard him speak those tender words, her heartbeat fastening more.

The seventeen year old slowly pulled out from her constricted core, the sensations driving up his spine and all to his nerve endings which made him plunge back in with a bit more force. She wasn't ready and gave out a loud moan, her noises exciting her lover to continue the pace.

Their palms had released as time passed, finding their ways around necks and under knees to adjust the love making. Passionate kisses only came by short and quick due to their breathes to take in air, noises becoming louder. Renton started to pick up the speed, the amazing pleasures shocking his body into a frenzy more and more when he entered her virgin body. One of his hands moved from one of her thighs he was holding and cupped her one breast, massaging the nipple with his thumb and the other with his moist mouth. He would tweak here and there to be rewarded with moans from Eureka, his own throat grunting along and picking up the tempo and force.

Her nails dug into his hair, and had her small toes curling at the pleasure and other sensations that coursed throughout her body. He's driving her with madness, her lips biting from the heighten feelings he is possessing her with. She gave out more moans, but since her teeth was gnawing on her bottom lip from the sensitivity, they were muffled. Renton was displeased and gave one big thrust to have her call his name out, a satisfied smirk of pleasure curved on his expression. Her breaths became boisterious and short when he continued the fast pace, his own following in sync.

As clash of thunder blasted the windmill from inside out, it drowned out their loudest of all sounds, the climax finally reached on both. Her barrier broke from within, a mixture of pleasure and pain causing her blood to go white hot. She constricted on Renton and made him release his pleasurable experience, leaving both to gasp for their needed supply of air in the storms rage.

**

* * *

**

**[3 and Half Months Later]**

Eureka was very sluggish.

Meanwhile, her low back aches along with her knees caps, abdomen area, feet, and worst of all- her breasts were sore as hell. She wants to blame Renton, but she doesn't have the heart too. She loved how he made her feel wonderful on those selected nights. They were just... mindblowing. The warmth of his touches, the devotion he gave her, and the way he told her everytime, with a serious, seductive possessiveness to his voice, how she was his and only his. She always was left in awe and couldn't response back right away when he plunge her to fervor sensations. Matter of fact, her body tingled about those thoughts.

However, for her mind not paying attention of where she was walking, Maetar and Linck ran by her feet, causing her stumble forward and onto Renton whom was chasing the little ones. He barely caught the girl by the waist and scooped an arm under her chest, discomfort hitting her when contact came.

"Gomen, Renton... I was zoning out.." she apologized, slowly prying herself from the teen. He gave a smirk and planted a kiss on her nose before running off after the two with a 'rawr'. When out of sight, she rubbed her breasts, wincing at the tenderness as she continued through to the kitchen, ready to make lunch on a Sunday afternoon. She tumbled in and waved hello to Axel when he gazed up at her form, a smile gestured at her cute appearance in a tank top and shorts. He followed her, noticing something off on her.

"Are you alright, Eureka?" He asked, his instincts telling him the opposite.

"Well, I haven't been feeling like myself for the pass few weeks."

"Oh, really? What are your symptoms If I may ask."

She nodded and sat down next to him, relief spreading on her face. "To start, sometimes I'll get nausea and possibly throw up here and there. And, I'm too tired mentally and physically recently, even from simple tasks."

Axel eyed her figure one last time until he spoke. "You might have a stomach bug. Just get some rest. I'll make lunch for the kids and that grandson of mine."

"Arigatou, Axel-sama...but please don't tell Renton-kun. I don't want him to worry too much about it," she said, bowing at her hips on the chair. She stood up quickly, and had become lightheaded , but shook if off as she retreated to Rentons room. Eureka clasped the metal bars and scaled up, her body running towards the bed with a flop. An exhausted sigh fell from her vocal cords with a few light snores when she rolled up into a ball.

From below, the old grandfather called for his grandson, bringing him to the garage to help him get something from there. That's when Axel investigated.

"Hey, Renton." He picked up the large scrap metal in the way and handed it to his grandson. "Have you noticed Eureka is acting a bit strange?" This cause Renton to drop the sheet of metal from his grip, his body tensing at the clash. "Oi! Watch what you are doing. Sheesh..."

The teen picked it up and slid it to the side, and went lifting up a tire Axel couldn't remove. "Why do you ask, Jii-chan?"

"You haven't notice?"

"I have. But, why are you asking all of a sudden?"

"Nani? I can't ask about my own family's well being?" he asked, glaring at the corner of his eye.

"No. I didn't mean it in that way," he corrected, raising his hands in defense. "Like I said, I have seen her act differently. Sometimes she gets moody, but I don't mean her regular irritation. She seems a bit short tempered at times. And she thinks she can hide it from me, but I also seen her in some discomfort when straining her body too much. Also, she hangs in the bathroom way to much-"

"Renton..." an agitated blow of his breath said.

"Nani, Jii-chan?" He watched his grandfather turn around with a stern look in his face, a scowl held on his grim mouth.

"Are _you_ still a virgin?"

Renton sputtered at his grandfather, understanding he was interrogating his grandson the whole time, and a blush crept on him. "Uh.. um..." His glare intensified at Renton, the glasses shining maliciously with death. "Yes..?"

"Is that a question or answer?"

"A-answer..."

"You don't' seem to believe in your own words." The young mechanic could tell anger was swollen in his throat by how he grunted to hold it back.

Suddenly, a urge of running away from the conversation seem much better then to cope with Axel. But, if he did try to flee the question, his grandfather will not believe him ever again. Renton straighten his back and held a confident expression with a clearing of his throat, blue eyes narrowing back at his old man. "We-"

"I think she's pregnant.."

His jaw dropped so far, that he swore it hit the cold stone ground. Wait- it did; so followed the rest of his body.

* * *

**A/N: **Shorter chapter. But, who saw this coming? I totally did! (Duh) Boy or girl? We'll see in the future! (I'm leaning more towards male)

Annnnddd... I noticed I make Renton faint a lot. :D


End file.
